Traditionally, the military has used certain buckle assemblies that may not be ideal for particular situations. For example, the buckles may be attached to large items that are airdropped during a particular operation. Typical plastic buckles are susceptible to smashing upon impact. Moreover, other types of buckles are susceptible to premature opening.
A known buckle assembly includes a latch pivotally secured to a securing device, which may retain a web, strap, or the like. The latch is configured to be latchably engaged by a frame having a pivotal lever. In operation, the front edge of the latch is slid into the frame, and the lever is manipulated to secure the latch to the frame, which may, in turn, retain a web, strap, or the like.
Typically, the latch has straight edges that are susceptible to snagging. Moreover, the leading edge of the latch is generally straight. Therefore, unless the latch is fully-aligned with the frame prior to mating, a user may find it difficult to quickly and easily guide the latch into the frame.
Additionally, the latch includes an opening configured to retain a portion of the lever therein. However, the diameter and outer perimeter of the opening may typically be larger than the retained portion of the lever. Therefore, when connected, the connection between the lever and the latch may be loose, and produce rattling, shaking, and the like between the latch and the lever.
Further, during a disconnection procedure, an operator may inadvertently over-rotate the lever with respect to the frame. In this manner, the lever and spring member may be damaged. Moreover, even when not being manipulated by an operator, a sudden shock or impact may cause the lever to rotate out of engagement with the latch.
Also, typically, the frame, for example, includes a web or strap opening that generally includes flat edges. It has been found that web or strap material within such a web or strap opening is susceptible to slippage.
Additionally, during operation, debris, dust, or other such material may accumulate within the frame. These materials may hinder proper and secure mating between the latch and the frame. For example, debris may block the latch from securely engaging the frame.
Further, in a known buckle assembly, the lever may secure to the frame through fasteners, such as rivets, pins, or the like. However, the fasteners may include edges that extend past a surface of the frame. As such, the exposed edges of the rivets may snag fabric or potentially cut an operator.